Don't You Worry Your Pretty Little Mind
by officiallyraura
Summary: Ally prefers pjs and movies. Trish comes to visit and doesn't agree. Ally wishes they had stuck to her idea of fun instead.


The room spun.

Never mind, that was her head.

Her head spun and her brain pounded onto her forehead as if it wanted to get out of her messy head.

She had never been so hung over in her life. Or hung over in general but that was beside the point.

Her memories form the previous night had become mush after the one of Trish, leaving her alone on the dance floor. After that she had what? Four? Five...? more shots… she had no idea. All she knew was that this was most probably Trish's fault. Actually, it was definitely her fault.

She wasn't usually like this. Ally was usually so careful on the rare occasion of her consuming alcohol. But once, Trish had found out Ally had never been to a college party, well that just wouldn't do.

But the truth was, it had never crossed Ally's mind to go to any of these parties. Ally had been dorming with these two other extremely dedicated, studious girls and all 3 of them had never been interested in all that stuff so they all hung out together. Usually in the library or their dorm with pizza and a movie.

"Plus, I'm dating Austin," Ally explained when Trish had shown up about 3 months after she left Miami.

That, of course, wasn't good enough for Trish. That night she pulled Ally out of her sweatpants and glasses and shoved her into the skimpiest, trashiest, sluttiest dress that was in the two piles of clothing combined.

And now, here Ally was. Hung over, splitting head ache and no recollection of basically anything that happened last night.

She shut her eyes in attempt to sleep off her migraine at least sleep a little longer when she realized, this wasn't her blanket.

No, this blanket was soft and fluffy. Her father would never spend more than, $30 on a blanket. This one was nice and expensive.

This wasn't her pillow either. Or her bed. Or her dorm.

She was in a stranger's room. Not to mention a strangers bed. Not to mention- she looked down under the blanket. Yup, she was fucking naked.

Ally began to panic. Crying was the first thing she thought to do.

Strangers bed, naked and no memories of last night.

How would she ever explain this to Austin? He would break up with her on the spot she knew it. She couldn't loose him though. She was her everything, she needed him. It was hard enough not being together all the time but if he found out about this he would be devastated.

Slowly, she felt movement in the bed.

Crap, the person she slept with was still in the fucking bed.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

Looking over her shoulder, she tried to get a view of the guy. Pillows covered his head and any chance of her recognizing him.

She turned back over so that she was staring at the ceiling. Her head began to pound again. She couldn't decide if this was because she found out she had a one night stand for the first time in her life or just because, well, she _was_ after all hung over.

What the hell would she tell Trish? What the hell would she tell Austin when he calls her today? He would ask her what lame thing she and her roommates had done last night and she would have to lie which would end in him bugging her to tell her the truth, since they both knew when the other was lying.

She needed to talk to Trish. Now.

Desperately she sat up, but not at the expense of her head disagreeing with the action, she looked at the night stand next to her side of the bed searching the draws for her phone until she realized, she didn't bring it to the party.

"I know you Ally," Trish had said, holding Ally's phone out of reach. "You'll call for a car or one of your roommates the minute I leave you alone."

Grumbling, Ally agreed but not before trying to slip her roommates phone into her purse. But, of course, Trish had to do a bag check before leaving and returned the almost smuggled iPhone back to its owner leaving Ally phone-less.

"Now," Ally thought angrily, "would be a wonderful time to have a phone, huh Trish?"

She could practically hear Trish's nervous laugh going off in her head as if she was here, in the which Ally had registered was a hotel room, taunting her for getting into such a big mess.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M IN THIS MESS!" she screamed at brain Trish.

She rubbed her eyes and thought. She could theoretically just, leave…

No, but the walk of shame, and phones and pictures and paparazzi and no. That would be horrible publicity. What would all of her fans think? What would her dad think? What would Austin think? What would Austin's fans think? Oh man…

She couldn't get out of this, she would be forced to meet her companion. The man she cheated on Austin Moon with.

Oh God.

She sighed and tried to look at him but he hadn't moved and was still being blocked by the big, white, fluffy pillows.

She just needed him to wake up, promise to never repeat anything of the previous night, give her his phone and never talk to her ever again.

After what felt like hours, the dude finally began to wake up.

At that point Ally was furiously trying to get the tiny shoe back on her foot and hardly noticed that he (finally) woke up.

She had sat herself down at the foot of the bed- dressed once more in her skimpy dress- where the boy would get a clear view as soon as he was woken up.

"Ally?" She looked up almost immediately when she heard the voice.

Austin looked at her, his blonde hair everywhere and his eyes squinting in the bright light of the early afternoon. "What are you doing on the floor? Why aren't you in bed?"

She stood up with one shoe on and looked at him. "Austin? I slept with _you_ last night? What are you doing here?"

He smiled, that goofy smile that she adored, and said, "I met up with you at that party last night, remember?"

Ally stared at him, she pulled off the other shoe and her dress and joined Austin in the bed once more.

"Actually, I don't remember anything from last night," she said once they were in cuddling position.

Austin covered the side of her body with his own and buried his face into her sweet smelling hair.

"Really? You're that hung over?"

She giggled, "When you were sleeping, I was about to start crying when I realized I would eventually have to tell you what happened. I thought I cheated on you."

She felt a smile break on his face, "Haha, that's a good one."

She frowned and turned to face him so that their noses were up against each other.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

He pushed a piece of hair from her eyes. "Nothing, its just that we've been over this. You promised you wouldn't leave me for a braniac Harvard guy."

He froze, suddenly.

"Unless…"

She smiled relived he hadn't changed, at all. "No Austin I didn't- and never will- leave you for a braniac Harvard guy."

To prove her point, she leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "I love you," she whispered after pulling back.

He grinned at her a feeling of relief washing over him, "Love you too."

Ally turned over and pressed her back into his bare chest, enjoying the feeling of being together until, suddenly, despite her head still pounding, she shot up with excitement filling her body.

"I REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!"

* * *

Where the hell was Trish? Why did she have to drag Ally to this trashy party? She just wanted to be in pajamas with her roommates, movies and pizza. WAS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?

Bright lights flashed all around her making her dizzy and wishing she had brought a pair of sunglasses. It was so damn hard to see. Where was the hell had Trish disappeared to? This was so classic Trish. Drag Ally to party and ditch her in the middle of the dance floor.

She was offered a shot and took it only because she knew it was what Trish would have wanted and it might somehow lead to Ally finding her best friend again.

But she didn't.

She only found more shots. Lots more, in fact by the time she found someone she knew, she was pretty wasted.

"Ally! There you are! I've been looking everywhere," Austin had said when he finally found his girlfriend.

He leaned in to kiss her but ended up getting yelled at that he wasn't the real Austin Moon and that she would only kiss and hug the real Austin Moon.

He had told Trish that he had a few days off from tour and wanted to come surprise ally. When Trish told Austin that she wasn't having any fun at school, they made a plan to "fun her up."

They would bring her to a party, meet Austin, Trish would find a guy to hook up with and Austin would take ally back to hotel that night.

It was fool proof, up until the part where Ally lost Trish, Ally got _super_ drunk and began yelling about Superman banging Superwoman and Austin became this random guy at a party searching for his girlfriend.

* * *

Ally faced Austin almost laughing at herself, "I was so drunk last night."

"I know," Austin answered holding back giggles.

She broke into a fit of giggles, he quickly, followed her lead and pretty soon the two of them were just lying there in bed cracking up at the how drunk the goody- two shoes Ally Dawson had been last night.

After they calmed down Ally smiled at her boyfriend. "Thank you for making Trish make me go to that party. I really appreciate you guys trying to make life more fun. But next time, let me decide on what's fun and what's not, my head is _killing_ me."

"Noted," Austin replied laughing. "You were screaming something about seeing unicorn when you finally trusted that I was the real Austin moon."

"Oh god," she muttered giggling again.

"Now," Austin said reaching over ally and grabbing the room service menu, "I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

Ally's face twisted to a smile, then a frown and suddenly she was hunched over the toilet let out any alcohol she had left in her system.

Austin, of course, was right behind her holding onto her hair.

Once she promised she was done, he knelt next to her on the bathroom floor offering her a size XL tour sweater. Much to Ally's disappointment he had thrown on a pair of sweatpants but lucky for her, his abs remained uncovered.

She pulled the sweater over her head and Austin pulled her hair out and laid It gently on her shoulders.

She smiled at him weakly, "Thanks Austin, I love you, you know that?"

"I know," he pulled her into his arms and the two of them sat on the hotel bathroom floor hugging each other with Austin rubbing his hands on ally's arm and her head buried deep into his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head lightly. "Feeling better?" he whispered after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

She slowly nodded her head and began to lift it. "Go order your room service, I'll order us a movie."

He nodded, "That sounds like a perfect way to spend the day. Now," he disappeared from the bathroom and returned with bottle of toothpaste and a toothbrush. "Go brush. I don't think I can spend the whole day in bed with you if your breath smells like that."

* * *

Hi guys! Thanks for reading the whole thing... I'm not really sure what this is, i was stalking instagram a while back and found something like this. So i hope you liked it. Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
